


Pain and Desire

by Innocentbutnotbychoice



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentbutnotbychoice/pseuds/Innocentbutnotbychoice
Summary: Katara falls for Azula's dangerous touch
Relationships: Azula/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Pain and Desire

She shouldn't be here and yet, she is. Hands clinched deep in thin sheets as ragged breaths leave her.

She's never felt this....fire before. The burning heat in her sex as hands tighten around her neck. Not even with her betrothed, Aang.

It is Azula that straddles the waterbender. Their clits rub hard against one another. Katara let's out a strangled moan, she's starting to get worried as the dethroned princess tightens her grip. There is a murderous glint tinting those golden eyes.

"A-Azula" she wheezes out. She isn't supposed to speak unless instructed and Azula's hands flare to punish her.

"What did I say about talking, peasant?" She says calmly but a smirk betrays how excited she really is.

Katara nearly screams if not for her hands quickly muffling the sound as she remembers the guards just beyond the cell doors.

Tears drip from her eyes and Azula only laughs before removing herself completely from the darker girl. Katara almost whines until she feels her lips latch onto her clit and she is pulled back into their pleasure game.

She sits up, body aching and badly burned. She will heal herself tonight and promise to never see Azula again. But she will return.

Always.

* * *

"I'm fucked up but soon you'll be too, peasant."

Azula is rambling again, her anger lashing out on the older girl. Katara is slightly scared. But she loves the fear. The fear of being hurt by the prodigal woman. Of being touched by her. The fear of the pain and it has her adrenaline pumping, her heart beating a million beats a second.

She doesn't doubt what Azula says and she believes that she is already fucked up. Deeply so, to be in a highly guarded prison cell with the woman who sought to destroy the world.

Azula has her trapped to the wall. Her arm blocking her from moving. Her hair is in a sloppy bun, bangs slipped out. Her robe is parted deep at her chest.

"Can I touch you?" Katara ask. Her arms reaching out slowly with the question.

"You may not, I'll be doing all the touching."

It is moments like these when Katara does not care about the consequences. When Azula's hand trails her body as her other strokes her. Her hands hot and as they reach the crease of her hip, burn her. She twitches and cums so hard she can't stand.

* * *

Katara awoke first. Her eyes falling on the tan girl's back. The sunlight played soft shapes on her back and Katara couldn't stop herself when her hand reaches out.

She trails the scars on Azula's back. There was many but faded.

Azula turns around grabbing ahold of Katara's hand. It burns into her skin and Katara reacts with a muffled scream.

"Dont touch me like that ever in your life" She shoves Katara’s hand back and it slams into her lip. A bump forms and blood drips forth.

"I'm sorry." tears prickle the corners of her eyes and she sees the anger falter in Azula's golden orbs. Her expression softens slightly and Azula does the unthinkable.

She turns back around and goes to sleep.

No punishment just the tension of a quiet morning.

* * *

Azula is always careful to hurt Katara exactly where it can be seen. Leave a mark to let others know she is hers and Katara didn't mind it at first, in fact she loves it. It scared her, the thought of being caught and breaking the avatar's heart. She would have to wear kimono's that covered her neck or position her neckband a little higher or a little lower, but that only made it more exciting.

But then Aang saw it.

Deep inside her, his hand had brushed against her neck and unbeknownst to her, her betrothal necklace fell off. He had stopped immediately, pulling out and away from her.

She was quick, the lie falling from her lips as if it were the truth. Not a worry in her mind that he wouldn't fall for it, the way Azula taught her.

He fell.

He hugged her tight, apologizing that he would even suggest, even think that she would lie down with another man.

That night her mind tugged her from sleep, nagging her. Why was she cheating on Aang and why continue to do it? The first time was a mistake, an awful wonderful mistake that to this day she still doesn't regret. Was it because she knew he couldn't touch her the way Azula did, to inflict such a deep pleasurable pain only Azula could.

No, it was because after that first day Azula's hands touched her she knew she could not live without the woman and as she stared into the dark bedroom, that truly scared her.

* * *

"I love you." Katara says.

A clawed hand meets her face and she hisses as small dots of blood coat her lip.

"You may love the sex, even the pain but you do not love me."

Katara held her hand at her cheek as tears began to fall and she bite her bloodied lip to hiccup her sobs.

Azula stared, golden eyes stuck on her as she pulls Katara's hand away from her cheek. She inspects the damage. Beads of blood formed at where nails touched her brown cheek.

She tugs at Katara's sash. It slides off slowly before her kimono falls to their feet, exposing her naked beautiful body.

Azula's touches are slow. She moans softly. And she is not burned for her outcry to her displeasure but was met with a hand to her ass to keep her from moving.

Azula, for the first time ever, gets on her knees. She pulls Katara closer and her tongue slowly plays with her wet lips. She's never seen Azula seem so soft, to make love to her instead of just fucking the life out of her, if she was being honest she didn't believe love was inside the girl. She lapped her tongue over her clit and Katara sighs softly. Her hand moves on its own, tangling in Azula's long, raven hair.

In fear she yanks her hand back. Azula's eyes lock onto hers and to her utter surprise, Azula takes her hand and places it back. Katara nearly comes from happiness. Azula's eyes stays locked onto hers and Katara comes shortly after.

She touched her gently. Fingering her slowly as she came against her tongue. It was as if she was saying she loved her too.

Azula stood and kissed her on the lips and Katara whined as soon as her lips left hers.

"You will stand there peasant." She pointed to the wall by the steel doors. "The guards will see you and everyone will know of our adultery."

Katara wants to protest. To go against her. She knows what will happen if anyone found out and she knows all too well that Azula knows as well. She nearly says she takes it back. That she didn't mean it, but she did and as she stands by the wall, watching Azula climb into bed, she doesn't regret it.

The guard came an hour later to find Katara naked against the wall, shaking with tears in her blue eyes and Aang was shortly notified.

* * *

"What were you thinking Katara! How could you let this happen to you!" Sokka is screaming at her.

All she can do is look at Aang. His face red and eyes swollen. He hasn't spoken to her since the news came out.

"I-I dont know" her lips tremble and tears blur her sight. She was ashamed but even worse afraid for what would happen to Azula.

"How long has this been happening?" Aang's voice is quiet and to her surprise she hears no undertone of anger. "Since the first day?"   
Katara kept her head down, answering his question.

"Two years Katara! Why didn't you say anything." Sokka is screaming again.

"Sokka please stop yelli-" Zuko starts but Sokka screams again.

"Your sister raped my sister for 2 years and you want me to stop screaming!"

Katara wants to defend her, but they all know the truth, even Sokka. She was willing and wanting of what occurred.

Katara was never to return to ember island.

* * *

Deep down Katara never stopped loving Azula. Even when she laid with Aang, when he kissed her neck and thrust deep and slowly inside of her, Azula always stayed on the forefront of her mind. She haunted her dreams and her thoughts, she could even feel the ghost of her hands trailing her unmarked body. It affected her so much that Aang finally gave up on her. Leaving her in not heartbreak but happiness.

Happiness as she packs a bag, and for the first time in a year, happiness that she will be returning to her lover.

She finds her on ember island but not in the prison, in Zuko's old family retreat. Her legs push herself softly against the porch as she sits on a porch swing. The breeze plays in her raven hair, Her eyes are on the ocean. She's more slender than when she last her, her face sunken in. Katara debates approaching Azula to chastise her about her weight or stand and continue to watch the beauty. She's never seen Azula more at peace and she reluctantly stands by. 

Katara wonders if Azula has been thinking of her as much as she has.

Azula turns her head and their eyes lock. A flame glows in those golden eyes, one she knows oh so well.

"I'm so glad you're back, peasant."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day beauties! If you don't have a valentine's don't worry me either but I'll be your valentine's lol I hope you enjoy the story!


End file.
